The Admin (TPD)
'' This does not exist in minecraft,its just fiction.'' The Admin is one of the bosses in The Psychotic Domain.He has over 1,000,000.He is a phantom 18 year old who has a spirit controling him when ever he gets angry. Battle The player can encounter the Admin after they have defeated the Wither 3 times in TPD.This cutscene will play. Player:Hundreads of Withers down,Im rocking this place! *The Player suddenly gets slashed in the face* Player:Ack! that hurts! Hu, no ones here. Voice:Its because your imagining things my friend. *The Admin grabs the player not letting go* Admin:LOOK IN TO MY EYES AND LET HANDS DRAIN ALL OF YOUR POWER. Player:Never!!! Admin:How about I BAN you forever! Player:How about I pound you to the ground!? Admin:(in a wicked voice) OH ITS ON SUCKA. *Sharp blades appear longer on the Admins hand* Player:Challenge accepted. The Admin will rapidly shoot poisonus arrows at that cause poison and nausea as a main atack.If the player attemps to run away from him the admin will charge at them covered in blue fire dealing 8 hearts.When the Admin wants to meele damage the Admin will use their claws and scratch there claws. If the player is to far away The admins claws will stretch and deal 7 hearts, or the admin will shoot string and bring the player closer while doing 3 hearts at a time.When the Admin reaches about 9,000 hearts it will start summoning Souls and make giant chunks of rock pop out of the ground being thrown at the player.The admins only weakness is snowballs,They do about 30 damage to him.When the Admin has 9,800 this cutscene will play. Admin:I see.....you dont know anything about what I do. Player:All I know is that you have giant killer claws and something you like to call a brain. Admin:I been hired just to kill you ya know? Player:I bet who ever hired you just lied. Admin:He would pay me like 60 emeralds! You dont know mr.Z at all. Player:Mr.Z? Admin:Never mind, let my claws slash you to death. *The admin jumps and slashes the player in the head* Player:Thats not stopping me! Ouch! Admin:Of course not.Its just for some side affects that might kill you...oh yeah dont forget my fangs. Player:So thats how you liked it played hu? Admin:I thought you might say that..thats why I brought my old friend VenomBlade. For now on every time the Admin slashes the player the player will get slowness II and weakness II,If the player is bitten by the Admins fangs they will get poison.One of the atacks the admin does not use that often is Hyper Screech.It will blow the player away 8 blocks and charge at them in blue fire or shot a kind of red string and bring them back to do some melee damage,it does about 6 hearts.One of the most common atacks of the Admin are 900-Sheild.It counters all atacks done to the Admin.The Admin will sometimes use his VenomBlade and atack you with it.Sometimes he will spawn spiders to atack you.This cutscene will play once the admin has 5,000 <3s. Admin:Maybe I overesitmated you...NYAHAHAHAHAHAH. Player:Hey! Im still here ya now, when will fall and crumble already. *The Admin gives the player the evil eye* Admin:(In a sinister voice) your starting to get on my nerves kid,go and do something else like mine cole 'n' stuff, maybe that will keep you entertained. Player:Hey! Im a fully grown man you now..oh yeah and your a sick excuse for Admin. Admin:Why you little... *The Admin gains bigger claws* Admin:Dont mess with any withers kid, they might hurt you very bad. Player:Fine you so-called tough guy. The Admin will have a diffrent weakness now.His new weakness are hoes , they do 29 <3s more damage.He will not be affected by any sword this round so you have to use arrows or hoes.Anything that isin the sword catergorie counts as a sword.The Admin will have new atacks listed atacks such as turning almost invisible sprint threw the player and give them negetive side affects.Another atack is the Admin having 2 VenomBlades and atacking the player over and over again.If the player looks into the Admins eyes the they will gain damage over time.The Admins claws are longer and they will slash at the player if not using his VenomBlades,they will do 9 hearts.The Admin will commonly use old moves like Hyper Screech,the fangs,summoning giant chunks of rock and throwing at the player and summoning souls.When the Admin reaches about 1000 <3s it will commonly go to rage mode where it gets covered in red mist and rapidly uses his claws,one hit and your dead,he would gain 8 times the speed and 5 times the jump boost and shoot fire charges out of his mouth as long range atacks.This cutscene will play once the Admin has 900 <3s. Player:you done yet? BTW did you not see how much withers did I kill? Admin:insalt me all you want but I wont fall. *The Red aura grows bigger on the Admin* Admin:My spirit will not fall! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED! *A flash of light shines on the everybody* Player:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Admin:I said you will be defeated. *the player and the Admin get teleported on a large floating island in the sky of TPD with no ground below* Player:Where are we? Admin:The island of the withering souls..... Player:the grass is grey! Admin:You will soon now why its called that,every person who lost to me on this island have fallen into the void and there souls have withered away and turned into withers being forced to be my servents. Player:Ok,I admit Im a little freaked out. Admin:Your fear is my desire,your soul is my servent and your weapons are my treasures melted down into blood for my own. Player:ok..that creeps me out the most. *A Angelic Blade falls in front of the player from above* Voice:Use this blade young hero,defeat the darkness within him. Player:Awesome! Lights out big guy! Admin:I HATE THOSE THINGS.THEY WILL ABSOLUTLY NOT BE MY MELTED BLOOD!! Player:Say your goodbyes now! The player will get a free angelic blade this round to keep forever.The Admin will spawn Withers to help him, but they can not be killed and rapidly shoot flame charges that only put the player on fire and give them nausea.The Admin will be riding a Wither.The Admins Wither will sometimes come down to and the Admin can do meele damage with his claws or with his VenomBlade.The Admins Wither is speacial, it is 13x more faster and has a green aura around it.The only way to stop him is with your regular bow and sword.This cutscene will play when the player has 150 <3s Admin:GRRAAHHHHHHHLLLL! Player:What?! *The Admin flashes and changes form* Admin (Cyborg-like voice):THIS IS IT.I am in my chaos form! Player:Your a Wither? Admin:Yes,Yes foolish mortal.I TALK WITH MY THREE HEADS ALL TOGETHER. Player:Whateves king of the withers. Admin:No fear, hu? FUISON BLAST! *The player gets blown into the void but is holding on to the island* Player:Eat sword Admin! *The Player throws their sword at the Admin* Admin:GRAAAHHHHLLL!!! have your sword , its not even worthy to be blood of mine. *The player gets back up on the island* Player:Not worthy hu? Lets make this sword count as "A last resort". Admin:I am the king of the WITHERS! Ruler of souls, and lord of destruction!! Get ready for your last battle. The Admin will this time be in his Chaos form.He will be 20x more faster than the player and his AI can douge attacks.It will rarely use 900-Sheild,Hyper screech or A new move called VenomLash the will rapidly make the Admin shoot out VenomBlades that can't be picked up.If you do meele damage on the Admin you will get 1 heart of damage.Sometimes he will shoot Wither Skulls on blue fire rapidly dealing 9 hearts each.If needed the Admin will spawn souls riding on withers.If the player is high in the sky the Admin will use his bones to slap you repeatedly.The most common attacks are getting bedrock boulders from the void and throwing them at the player,using a move called Fang fury that will shot fangs rapidly out of each of the Admins head,turning almost invisible and attacking like that adding 2 more hearts of damage,shoot dark like potions at the player that have negetive side-affects and using a move called EnderBlast that will make to giant dark hands appear and trying to smash the player for a small aumount of time.This cutscene will play when the Admin has 20 <3s left. Admin:ARGGGGGG!! YOU WILL NEVER GET THE ORBS! Player:ORBS?! *A light flashes on everyone and teleports them back to TPD* Admin:You don't what the Orbs? Player:No, I just wanted to destroy Withers! *The Admin turns back to their normal form* Admin:Phew, sorry but I have something called the Orbs of the beast, they have more power than the Enderdragon has.Now that you drained half of my health I can't protect all! Player:Sorry, and why did you attack me in the first place then? Admin:I thought you were comming for the Orbs. Player:How aboout Mr.Z?...or the 60 emeralds and the King of Withers? Admin:Z and the emeralds are just something to scare you, and the king of the withers...thats true.Just because Im a Wither does not mean Im all that evil,sheesh.But since Im don't have that much power.....Im letting you have 1 of the Orbs. A GUI screen will appear with there buttons that say "Red Orb","Blue Orb" and the "Yellow Orb".If you pick the Red one you get the Fire Orb, If you pick the Blue one you get the Aqua Orb and if you pick the yellow one you will get the Lightning Orb. Player:Thanks, These orbs are in good hands! Admin:They better be...*Disappears* The player will get a free angelic bladeand the orb of their choice with 300 EXP. "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" -Chris to The Admin, Unknown Category:Mob Variations Category:Demons Category:Red Category:Powerful Category:Human Mobs Category:TPD mobs Category:TPD BOSS